


In a Land of Destinies and Hooker Fairies

by the_purple_apocalypse



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alcohol, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Complete, Deal with a Devil, Drugs, F/F, Falling In Love, Girls Kissing, How Do I Tag, Humor, I love Dagmar and Bean, Love Triangles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, all that good shit, devil/vampire cutie, hooker fairies, it's disenchantment so there's a lot of shit going on, trøgs are cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purple_apocalypse/pseuds/the_purple_apocalypse
Summary: After Luci couldn't fully corrupt Bean, you have been sent by Dagmar to take his place. You expect a lot of things from this mission, but one thing you didn't expect to do is fall in love with the princess. After all, the Princess of Demons and Vampires must not let her feelings get in the way of proving her worth to the royal court.
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie & Elfo & Luci (Disenchantment), Bean | Tiabeanie & Reader, Bean | Tiabeanie/OC Reader (Disenchantment), Bean | Tiabeanie/Reader (Disenchantment), Queen Dagmar/OC Reader (Disenchantment), Queen Dagmar/Reader (Disenchantment)
Kudos: 11





	1. How the Mess Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking on this story, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This story is supposed to be a character x reader story and some people might now want to imagine their name/features so I decided to name the main character(you) Marceline. Yes, she is a half-demon, half-vampire princess. Yes, she is heavily inspired by Adventure Time. But there are few things about her:
> 
> -she can change into her vampire/human body form and her demon form  
> -she is super good with a sword  
> -she dresses like the pirate aesthetic  
> -very good fighter  
> -loves to smoke, drink and do other illegal shit  
> -I am making this so long I'm so sorry
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story! I'll try to update as soon as possible.

"Are you sure you're ready, Marceline?" Your mother asked, concerned.

"For the last time, mum, I'm ready. Most demons head out on their first mission at 14, and I'm already 18," you tried to make your mother, less paranoid.

"I know Marci, it's just that you're my only heir, and after what happened to your father on a mission, I can't help, but be concerned,"

"I'll be fine, mum, remember, we can still communicate through the pendant,"

Suddenly, a guard burst through the doors and said: "Your Majesties, the summoner is waiting."

"Well, looks like this is it," you say, hugging your mother.

"Stay safe, and remember what they taught you in demon private school!"

You simile at your mother before turning around and leaving.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

You hadn't heard much about this Queen Tiabeanie. You heard that she loved drinking and adventure, had light hair, freckles, and buck teeth. You had also heard about her friends. Luci, the demon, who gave up his immortality for his friends, died and went to Heaven. And Elfo, the elf, who left Elfwood, died, went to Heaven, then to Hell, and got back to life. Wow, that girl sure knows how to pick friends. Another thing you knew was that today is the Queen's 18th birthday. You are supposed to be her present.

You went up the stairs for ages. You, of course, were in your vampire form, because it's easier to fly that way. Geez, should have had a bit of alcohol before this, wouldn't be so sad, you think to yourself. Wow, demons aren't supposed to feel remorseful about leaving their families and ruining lives, can't even do that right.

All your life, you have been adventurous, fearless, but for some reason, you felt afraid. You had never been outside of Hell, and everything's going to be different. Ugh! I hate how long these stairs are, makes me think about emotions. 

After a while, you reach the top. You transform into a demon. The large door opens, and you walk through it, not looking back.

''Why hello there,'' a woman with light hair and revealing clothes greets you, ''you must be the demon I summoned. Took you longer than expected.''

''Yeah, sorry about the mishap, some moron broke the elevator,'' you said to the woman, ''by the way, where are you from? Can't place the accent.''

''I don't see why I should tell you that, anyways, my daughter's birthday is not until tomorrow,'' the woman, who you find kind of attractive, says, ''trøgs, bring this demon to an unclaimed bedroom.''

You had heard of trøgs before, since you went to a private school in Hell, you learnt about a lot of strange creatures. The little creatures started leading you somewhere, and you followed them.

They took you through the cave and into a small bedroom. 

''This is where you will stay,'' said one of the trøgs, before leaving the room.

You spent a few minutes in your vampire form, looking around the room. ''This is so boring,'' you say to yourself. Right after you said that you hear a knock at the door. You quickly transform into a demon.

''Come in!'' 

A trøg girl walks inside and says: ''Hello, I heard you were here to corrupt Bean, I wanted to give you this,'' the girl gives you an envelope with Elfo's name on it, ''give it to my boyfriend, Elfo.''

''First of all, I don't even know you, why should I help you? And what's even inside of it?'' you eye the envelope suspiciously.

''The name's Trixy, and the envelope contains a picture of me naked,'' Trixy says with a smile.

You immediately drop the envelope and exclaim: ''Ew! Why would I ever give this to anybody?''

Trixy just smiles and pulls out a bottle of whiskey. 

''Fine! I'll give the stupid letter to Elfo,'' you say in disbelief. Usually, a bottle of alcohol isn't something that people can buy you with but giving an envelope to Elfo isn't that hard.

''Thanks,'' Trixy thanked you, ''would you like a tour?''

''I mean, I don't have anything better to do, so yes,'' you agree.

Trixy shows you around the caves and introduces you to other trøgs. You learn a lot about their culture, religion and traditions. She tells you about the moon and other stuff.

''And here is our final destination, the Lake,'' she says showing you the lake.

It's beautiful, but you pretend that you've seen better. You light a cigar and sit down on a crystal bench.

''Are you smoking?'' Trixy asks you.

''Yeah,'' you answer, ''you want one?''

''Of course!'' she answers and grabs the cigar from your mouth, ''This lake is so beautiful.''

''Ah, yes, the Lake,'' says a voice from behind, making you jump, ''me and Bean used to come here all the time.'' The mysterious voice turns out to be the woman from earlier. ''We used to have so much fun together. We would throw rocks in the water and make wishes.'' She let out a laugh.

You felt kind of bad. You and your father used to do the same thing. Except, instead of water, there was lava, and instead of rocks, there were skulls. You didn't even notice you transformed into your vampire form. The woman gasped.

''You're human?'' she asked in disbelief.

''No, I'm Marceline, Half-Demon, Half-Vampire Princess of Hell, I can transform,'' you say shyly.

''In that case, Princess, I'm Dagmar, Past Queen of Dreamland,'' Dagmar announces, looking you up and down, ''you're not underage, right?''

''No,'' you say, not understanding why she's asking you this.

''Anyways, Trixy, I expect to see our guest at the dinner table,'' Dagmar says to Trixy, not taking her eyes off you. Then she turns around and leaves.

You spend the rest of the day with Trixy until dinner.

________________________________________________________________________________

You were sitting in the room Dagmar gave you. Suddenly, a bunch of trøgs burst into your room. 

''Queen Dagmar ordered that we prepare you for dinner,'' one of them explained.

''What do you mean?'' you ask, confused. Before anyone could say anything, some trøgs filled the bath with water from their buckets and started undressing you. They literally threw you in the bathtub and started washing you. ''Hey, I can wash my self,'' you protest, but one of the trøgs starts washing your hair and massaging your scalp, ''mmm, yeah, I think I do need help.''

After that the gave you a beautiful, black gown with a hint of red, and styled your hair.

Later, they took you through the cave, to a door.

''Go inside and sit down,'' one of them said and left.

You followed the instructions and opened the door. There was a big dining table, where Dagmar was sitting. The big table was facing the other, smaller tables, where the trøgs were sitting.

Dagmar noticed you a few seconds later and said: ''My, you look beautiful! Come here, I have prepared a seat for you!''

You just went and sat down next to Dagmar.

A few moments later, Dagmar raised a glass. ''We have gathered here tonight, to celebrate the arrival of a very special guest, Princess Marceline of Hell!'' The trøgs started cheering and applauding. ''Shut up!'' Queen Dagmar yelled. ''She is the woman, that will help me- I mean, us make Bean the most powerful person this kingdom has ever seen. To Marceline!'' Everybody started drinking cave juice and a servant came up to me. ''Finest blood for the Princess,'' the trøg said. You took the drink and drank it.

''This is really good,'' you say in disbelief, ''where did you get this?''

Dagmar chuckled and simply said: ''Not all dead bodies are rotten.'' Before continuing to eat.

________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Dagmar showed you a place in the cave, that you had never seen before. There was a bowl with a golden lid in the middle of the room along with some paintings of what seemed like Dagmar's ancestors. 

''This is the Room of Fire,'' Dagmar explained, removing the golden lid, ''we call it that because the Eternal Fire is here.'' as soon, as she removed the lid, the light from the green fire filled the room. ''I can see and control you through the fire, so you better behave,'' she said playfully, looking at you with those beautiful eyes, ''we leave tomorrow morning. I will make sure you get to Dreamland in the box, now, go to sleep.'' she turned around and left you in the room.

You made your way back to your room, long dress dragging on the stone floor. You were a vampire, so you didn't need to sleep very often. But in the middle of the hallway, you decided to not, get back to your room. This would be much more relaxing without the trøgs working and making so much sound. You were just exploring the cave when you saw an open door. Dagmar was inside of the room, drinking by the fireplace. You knew it was a bad idea, but before you could stop yourself, you were already in the room.

''Come in, Marci,'' Dagmar invited you inside of the room, ''join me.''

You sat down, in the chair facing her. She grabbed another glass and poured you some whiskey. You grabbed it and gulped the whole glass down.

''Not as strong as in Hell,'' you both chuckle. After a few shots, you eye Dagmar up and down. Shit, she's hot! You think to yourself. You never noticed her like this before.

''Thank you, darlin','' Dagmar said with a flirty smile. You said that out loud! So fucking stupid! Before you could realise what just happened, Dagmar proposed: ''How about we take a walk?'' You quickly got up and followed Dagmar.

You take a couple of bottles with you and run through the hallways, giggling. You run into the throne room, now completely empty. 

''Wanna dance, darling,'' Dagmar asks. You nod and jump into her arms. You spin around and do a couple of clumsy moves. Suddenly, you trip and fall on top of Dagmar. You both look into each other's eyes, searching for something, that you can't find. Before thinking, you press your lips against hers. You kiss for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

''Shiiiiiit,'' you stretch out 'i', not breaking eye contact. But Dagmar ignores it and connects your lips, once again.

________________________________________________________________________________

''Good morning!'' you heard a trøg greet you. You feel like shit. You usually don't have strong hangovers, but for whatever reason this is different. You get up from your bed and put on your everyday clothes. Then, you quickly make your way to Dagmar's room, when you remember last night. Well, it's too late now. You were already in her room.

''Good, you're here, get into your demon form, we're leaving in a few minutes,'' Dagmar tells you. She's wearing a dark cloak and shows you the box you'll be arriving in. ''Good luck, Marceline.''

You transform and climb into the little box. You feel Dagmar moving and hear the sound of carriages. You feel her putting you in a stack of other gifts.

Well, this is how it all started...


	2. Princess and the demon

You had made it into the castle. While you were sitting in the little wooden box, you had time to think about last night. You only remember the drunken kiss and dancing. But what happened after that? You hope that Bean will come to look at her presents early. 

And your wish came true. After about half an hour, you heard the voice, of a woman and a high pitched voice of a man. You hear footsteps coming your way. ''This is it,'' you think. Then, you start moving around in the box. 

''Bean, look,'' exclaimed the higher voice, ''a moving present!''

''Huh?'' Bean carefully examined the small box. She heard whispers and a voice saying: ''Do it! Open the box!'' This made her sad because it reminded her of their departed friend Luci. Bean wasn't stupid, but she was curious. She grabbed the present and untied the red ribbon. Suddenly, the candles blew out, themselves, and the wind became faster, the room became cold and dark. ''Queen Tiabeanie, you have been cursed from the deepest levels of Hell!'' You fly out of the box and jump in front of Bean and Elfo. Bean gasps and tries to find something to hit you with, before remembering, that demons are immortal. Elfo just stood there with wide eyes.

''A demon,'' Bean whispers, ''who are you and what are you doing here?'' She found a broomstick in a corner and was now using it as a weapon. You enjoyed the fear and confusion on her face.

''I'm Marceline,'' you greet with a little bow, ''I'm your new and improved personal demon.''

''Why are you here?'' Bean pointed the broomstick to your chest.

''As I said, I'm your personal demon, I'm here to ruin your life,'' you smirk at her, making her angrier.

''I already have a personal demon,'' she says, looking down with a hint of sadness on her face.

''Ah, Luci,'' you make them both jump a bit by saying that idiot's name. ''Don't say his name, you bitch!'' She wasn't mad anymore. She was pissed! Her facial expression makes you giggle a bit. 

''Calm down, princess,'' you laugh, ''you were supposed to be on the dark side by now. Luci just couldn't get the job done.''

''And you think you can?''

''I don't think I can,'' you put on the smuggest smile possible, ''I know I can.''

''Wait,'' Elfo spoke, ''who gave you to Bean?''

''I'm not allowed to say. By the way, somebody asked me to give this to you,'' you wanted to see Elfo's reaction so bad. He carefully opened the envelope, and his look was priceless.

''How the hell did you get this?'' his little, green head looked like it was about to explode. Bean looked at the drawing and immediately tore it to pieces.

''Wait, if you met Trixy, you were down at the caves,'' Bean gasped, ''my mom summoned you!'' 

''But I thought the trøgs hated her, and she used the crown to disappear,'' Elfo looked at you in confusion.

''Well, she must have gotten to them somehow, because last time I was there, they were still her little servants,'' you light up a cigarette and start smoking. This is too entertaining.

''You're working for my mom! I can't believe it!'' Bean exclaims.

''Like it was a big secret,'' you roll your eyes, ''who else would give you a demon for your 18th birthday?'' Bean thinks for a bit.

''Still, you work for my mother, so I can't trust you,'' Bean turns her head away, ''and for your information, I'm not a princess, I'm a queen, so why shouldn't I just banish you or give you to Sorcerio for his dumb stience experiments?''

''Because you can't,'' Bean and Elfo share a look and turn their heads back at you, ''you see, when a person is cursed with a demon, their and the demon's souls are bound together, so if you hurt me, I can hurt you with my demon powers, without even laying a finger on you,'' Bean is shocked.

''So we are bound for life?'' Bean looks at the ground.

''Well, the person who cursed you has to sign a contract, before getting a demon. This contract says, that after the demon's job is done, only they can break the curse and untie the souls, of the demon and cursed person. After untying the souls, they have to give the demon something that they want,'' you explain to them.

''So, the only person that can untie us is my mother?'' Bean asks.

''Yes, but if the demon does not want to be tied with the victim or the curser anymore, they can travel to Hell, go in the book of contracts, and destroy the contract,'' you say.

''So it's that easy?''Elfo asks.

You laugh: ''No, it's very hard, only a few demons have done it, you need to have the victim with you, and outsiders are banned from Hell, both of you need to be willing, and I'm not.''

''Why not?'' Bean asks.

''Because it's my first ever mission and I don't want to screw it up, second, I can get whatever I want after I finish my job, and why would I give up something like that?'' Bean and Elfo share a ''fair enough'' look.

''So what, you just live here now?'' Elfo places his hand on his hip and asks.

''I guess,'' you answer, ''don't you guys have a party to prepare for?''

Bean and Elfo start to panic, realizing they're behind on planning. They quickly run away to somewhere. 

''Bitches don't know what hit them,'' you laugh mischievously and put the cigarette to your lips.


	3. Party Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Sleep with me.''
> 
> ''Excuse me?''

A few hours later, the Royals started arriving. They all greeted Queen Tiabeanie with bows, kisses on the hand and compliments. She absolutely hated it. She imagined her 18th birthday to be filled with drunk peasants, drugged up elves and people fucking in the hallways, instead, she has a room filled with smug noblemen and posh bitches. Little did she know, behind one of the curtains was a room filled with drugs and beer. There were people gambling, drinking, smoking, flirting and doing drugs. The party was supposed to be a secret, so Elfo told everybody to be quiet, but with a bunch of drunk jerks, that just wasn't possible. It was only a matter of time before somebody started screaming. Bean noticed the sounds and peeked behind the curtain.

''What the hell, Elfo,'' Bean barged in, and Elfo tried to hide his drink, ''I thought we were friends, and you don't even invite me to the drug party next to my royal ball?'' Elfo looked at you, and you ignored him.

''Some mouldy bread for the Queen?'' Chazzzzz walked up to Bean and asked, showing the tray in her face.

''Go away, Chazzzzz! But I'll take that, thanks,'' she grabbed some mouldy bread and looked at both of you, ''you still need to explain yourselves.''

''Uhhh, surprise!'' Elfo tried to save the awkward situation. ''This was our plan all along, to throw you a surprise party,'' he once again tried to make it better.

''Lies, he's a liar!'' you exclaim for the whole room to hear. People start laughing but eventually go back to what they were doing.

''Aren't surprise parties supposed to start after the person you want to surprise arrives?'' Bean asks Elfo.

This time you wanted to do something, so you said: ''Fuck it, do you want some of Oona's drugs or not?''

''I really shouldn't, I have a ball outside,'' Bean refused.

''It's okay, Bean, maybe you could come over here after your ball?'' Elfo looked into her eyes.

You stepped in: ''No, after an hour, half of these people will pass out, all the drugs and alcohol will be gone and you're just going to sit there, wondering why you wasted all that time over there, so take this shit and get the party you deserve.'' You basically shove the berries into her mouth and wait for the effects to kick in. You give some to Elfo and take some yourself. You transform into your vampire form, leaving Elfo and Bean speechless. Right, they haven't seen it, yet.

''What are you?'' Elfo is the first one to speak, Bean is just standing there with wide eyes

''I'm half-demon, half-vampire, Princess of,'' you say very slowly with a voice, that says you're high, while Elfo and Bean lean in closer, ''Hell,'' you say super quickly, and they both let out a loud gasp.

''Woooooooo,'' she's trying to say 'wow', but she's dragging the 'o' sound, you slap her, ''ow.''

You giggle and Bean looks at you fondly. ''I have a great idea,'' you propose, ''let's get this party to the ballroom!'' You stand on one of the tables and scream: ''Let's crash the princess prom!'' People who haven't passed out start cheering and go to the ballroom.

All of you go into the ballroom, thinking, that you look badass, but you look stupid and messy. At first, the nobles look bothered and disgusted, but after a while, they also start singing, dancing and drinking. One man exclaims: ''Now this, is what I call a birthday!'' A noblewoman even approaches you and says: ''Heyyyy, whatcha doin'?'' She grabs you by the bicep and praises you: ''You're really muscular.'' Then she lets out a flirty giggle. ''Do you wanna go somewhere?'' she asks and puts her hands behind your neck. You smile and are about to take her somewhere when Bean pops out of nowhere. ''Hey, Marci,'' she can bearly stand up on her own. You decide to take her to her room and give the woman an apologetic smile. ''Come on, Bean, I'll take you to your room.''

You are out in the hallway. Bean can bearly walk anymore and her words are slurred. She put her hand around your shoulder, but that didn't help much. 

''I'm s-sorr' I inter-interrupt'd you 'nd that woman,'' Bean looked kind of sad. You knew that she has had a hard time with Luci's death and being queen, the news that her own mother cursed her, weren't very consoling either. But who are you to care? You need to ruin her life and leave.

''It's okay,'' you say, keeping your poker face on. You pray that you won't let any emotions show. That would be pathetic.

''Y'know, I- you remind me of Luci,'' she slurs, and you feel a bit offended, ''he was also so cold in the beg-beginning, but aft'r some time, we became clos-s-close.''

''Well, I'm not your friend, Bean,'' that came out harsher than expected, ''you can barely walk, what makes you think, that you can compare me to some other demon?'' Bean chuckles and you both know what she has to say. It's probably some ''you have a good heart'' or ''you're not as though as you look'' bullshit.

''Carry me,'' out of nowhere says Bean. ''What?'' you just told her you're not her friend, why is she asking this to you?

''Y' heard what I said, and I'm your queen, you have to listen to me,'' she's really playing the queen card now. You roll your eyes. ''C'mon I heard what that bitch said, if you're really that strong, carry me,'' was she challenging you? You pick her up bridal style and start walking. She lets out her cute giggle. What are you thinking? She's not cute.

You finally reach Bean's room and carry her inside. You carefully put her on the bed. Shit, was that too caring? 

''I think we would make a good team,'' Bean says, looking into your eyes.

''Well, as I said, I'm not your friend,'' you remind her. You can see that she doesn't believe that.

''Would my 'not friend' carry me to my bedroom?'' you blush a bit, but thankfully, it is dark.

''It was a kind gesture,'' you look away.

''You said you didn't need to be kind, so you chose to be kind,'' Bean laughs. She doesn't give up, does she?

''Sleep with me.'' What did she just say? 

''Excuse me?'' what does she even mean by that? Sex or just sleeping?

''You know what I mean,'' she sits up, or at least tries. Then, you realise what she's doing. She's making you ask her. Well, a little teasing won't do any harm.

''Fine,'' you say. You start taking off your boots and your belt. You can see her eyes widen in shock, but is that a little excitement you see? You get in bed with her and say: ''I can't sleep in those, can I?''

You both lay on top of the blanket. You have nothing to talk about, so you just stare into each other's eyes, until you fall asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________

''Making Bean fall in love with her,'' Dagmar chuckles, ''genius.'' She puts the lid on the Eternal Fire. ''You have, a great destiny, Tiabeanie,'' she says to herself, ''I won't let you ruin it.''


	4. The Next Queen

You wait until Bean is sound asleep, before climbing out, of the bed. You put on your boots as quietly as possible. You exit the room and close the door. ''Where do I go now?'' you ask yourself. You look around the dark, long hallways. You go around the castle until you reach a room. There's a ball in the middle of the table. You've seen one of these before. You want it to ask something, but you don't know what to ask. You sigh and ask: ''Am I in love with Dagmar?'' This question has been haunting you ever since you came here. The ball clouds up for a moment before the text appears: ''The truth is closer than you think.''

''What the hell is that supposed to mean?!'' right now you're pissed. ''Did I sleep with Dagmar?'' maybe this wasn't the best room to come to. ''No,'' the text appeared once again. You sigh in relief. Shit, you forgot to call your mother. You take off the medallion and whisper a spell. The necklace lights on fire and your mother's face appears.

''Hello, Marceline,'' you know that she's in a meeting because otherwise, she would call you by your nickname, ''why didn't you call me earlier?''

''I'm sorry, I was busy,'' you apologize, ''I can call later, I know you're in a meeting.''

''It's okay, Marci,'' she says, ''I left the room.''

''Once again, I'm sorry, I just have busy and-,'' sometimes, you start rambling. It's a thing that you hate about yourself.

''Marci, I understand,'' she gives you a generous smile, ''this is your first mission, everybody forgets about family and Hell when you're in a brand new setting.'' Your mother is known as the cruellest woman in all of Hell, but she's not cruel, to you. You got into a lot of trouble back at Hell, but your mother understood.

''I will never forget you, mother,'' you say from the heart.

''Oh, my dear, everybody forgets their parents,'' she tells you, ''the important thing is that you never forget yourself.'' You usually hate speeches like this, but your mother does it so well.

''Just remember why you're there,'' she says, ''some demons love it there so much, they stay. I don't know what I would do if you ever do that. You must become queen soon.''

''Mother, you're still young, there's no need for me to be queen,'' you insist.

''Marceline, demons do not get older physically, but they do get older emotionally. A great ruler must be cruel and cold, but I've gone soft. I cannot make any more important decisions, because I think with my heart. When you get back, we're having a sacrificial ceremony,'' she explains to you.

''But, I don't know how to be a queen,'' you have tears in your eyes, ''and I've already gone soft''

''Marci, you are soft with me, and that is okay,'' she says, ''you must be soft with the people you are the closest with, but tough with strangers.'' She smiles at you: ''I have seen you out there, you are strong and a fierce fighter. The finest swordswoman in the underworld. You destroyed everybody that said you could not do it. You will be fine.'' She always makes you feel better.

''Okay, I best go, mother,''

''Of course, Marceline, go do your duties,'' she gives you the warmest smile.

________________________________________________________________________________

''Aww, looks like Marci isn't that tough,'' Dagmar says, playing with the fire, ''find out what the ball means, now!'' The trøgs mumble something and go do their thing. ''I might not be the queen of Dreamland, but maybe I would rule Hell next to Marceline,'' she laughs.


	5. Elevator to Hell

You had been living on the surface for a month now. It has been killing you inside because you understand what the ball meant. Sure, you might not love Dagmar, but you do have a crush on Bean. Right now, you're both sitting in her room and drinking beer. You aren't drunk, but not very sober either. She looked so cute with her buck teeth and she's giggling! You wish you were mortal, so you could die and forget about that girl. Why did you have to be so gay? You don't need to sleep, yet you feel tired. This crush has taken over your life and you fucking hate it. You stand up and turn to Bean.

"Damn you, Tiabeanie," you drunkenly say, "I can't do this anymore!" She looks kind of sad and asks: "What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" 

"No, Bean," you let out a painful laugh, "I fucked up! I fucked up real bad, I can't, I want to break the contract." Bean looks confused. "Umm, well okay, if you want to, but I will miss you," she sighs. You look to the ground. This is the first time you realize that you'll have to leave her. You will have to beacon queen! You grab Bean by the arm and lead her to the staircase.

Once you reach it, you press one of the rocks, and a secret door opens. "This is so cool!" she's glowing. It was a good idea to do this while you're drunk, the alcohol will make it easier to say goodbye. The bell rings and the elevator opens up. "Stupid Kyle finally fixed the elevator," you think to yourself. You and Bean step inside and you press a button. You raise your head and find Bean, looking at you. 

"You know, you're one of the best things that ever happened to me," she admits. She looks sad and tries to look away.

"You're one of the best things that happened to me too," you look into her eyes. For a second, you feel your faces getting closer, but the door opens, revealing Dagmar and the trøgs. 

"Hello, darlings!" she had a mischievous grin on her face. The trøgs took you by your legs and started leading you somewhere. 

"I saw you trying to break the contract, love," she winks at you. Bean eyes you suspiciously: "Are you and my mom, y'know?" 

"Never," you deny, but Dagmar is pretty hot. They suddenly stop and you recognize the door of the room you stayed at a month ago.

"Your Majesty will be staying here, as for Bean, give her a bed in the dorms, or something," wow, parent of the year. They untie you but take Bean somewhere else. "Now, I have a question for you," Dagmar says, "would you like to ally Dreamland and Hell?" What did this bitch just say?! "What? How would we even do that?" you're shocked? "I take over Dreamland and you're going to be the queen of Hell someday, we could get married," she proposes.

Any other day, you would have cussed at her and left her and Bean there, but you remember what your mother told you. You are going to be queen. From the perspective of a spoiled princess, you would say no, but from the perspective of a queen, this alliance would be really useful. You never had a problem not marrying for love. It was your duty and you might fall in love with the person you're marrying.

You sigh. "I'll think about it," you say, "wait, you listened to my private conversations with everybody?!" 

"Yes, I must say, making my Tiabeanie fall in love with you was genius," she complimented.

"Wait, what?" You were confused. "Even if I did try to, I doubt it would work..." admitting that made you a little sad. 

Dagmar chuckled. "Oh, it worked," she confirmed, "every single time I looked in the fire, my daughter was staring at you with lovesick eyes." Could Bean be in love with you?

"Umm, I will think about the offer, Dagmar," you say before running away. You had to be out of there. Was it true? You also had to think about the offer. But Bean's feelings changed everything. If she was in love with you, it might lead to marriage. You mentally slapped yourself. Bitch, you haven't even confessed your feeling, but already thinking about marriage? It might be the alcohol, might be your insanity, but you had a feeling, that you had to confess. You hide behind a corner and follow trøgs to the dorms. You saw hundreds of beds. "This is going to be difficult," you think.

You search for a couple of minutes before you see a pair of black boots. The beds were small because the trøgs were small, and Bean's boots were hanging over the edge. It was kind of cute. You pull Bean by the leg, frightening her.

"Shh, it's okay, it's just me," you calm her. She crawls up to you and leans into your arms. 

"I thought I would never see you again," she whispered, "we all know what my mother might do." You run your hand through her light hair. She might be drunk, but you couldn't help but admire her. 

"We have to go, Bean," you caress her cheeks with your hands and say, "we have to get to Hell." You pick her up in your muscular hands and carry her to the elevator. You're almost halfway there when Dagmar steps in front. 

"So it wasn't a lie," she looks at you, "you did fall for her." 

You try to run, but the trøgs have already cornered you. 

You frown in disbelief: "Ugh, you too, Trixie?" She nods. You couldn't believe this! You looked at Bean, who was trying to fight off the trøgs. You also saw Dagmar run away somewhere.

You followed her to the edge of the cliff. "Marceline, come with me, we can fly far away and rule the world together," she's reaching out her hand. Well, you've got nothing to lose. You grab her hand and pull her closer to you. You look into her eyes, before placing your lips onto hers. Wow, she's a good kisser! She places her hands on your hips and continues kissing you. She doesn't even notice when she's on the edge of the cliff. While you were making out, you also moved, that she had nowhere to go. "I never loved you, you meant nothing to me, you old bitch," you look at her with anger and spite. 

"Marceline, please, don't do this," she begged. You just smiled at her, before pushing her body off the cliff. You looked down. Her screams echoed before eventually, stopping. By this time, Bean had also caught up to you.

"Bean-" you try to say, but she jumps into your arms and kisses you. The kiss was nothing like with Dagmar. It slow and gentle, filled with love. She quickly pulled away and blushed.

"I'm so sorry," she's stuttering, "I don't know why I did that." You just pull her in for a warm embrace.

"It's okay," you whisper.

She asks you: "Do you still have to go back to Hell?" 

"Well, since Dagmar is dead, I'm a free woman," you smile at her. 

"Will you stay with me?" she's still embracing you.

You look at her: "I'm sorry, but my mother had decided to make me queen. I have to get back, for the demons."

"I could come with you," she offers, "I mean, you once told me that Hell is the place where sin is praised, and I'm already always drunk and gambling, plus, I want to spend my time with you."

"Bean, as much as I would love that, you can't leave your people behind," you explain to her. She looks. Down to her feet.

"Well, will you at least visit me?" she asks. 

"Yes, of course!" you confirm.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	6. Epilogue

Three years later...

It has been three years since the death of Dagmar. After her death, you and Bean both returned to rule your kingdoms. But that didn't mean that you lost contact. You wrote to each other and visited as often, as possible. Today is your wedding day. You're sitting in your bedroom, looking in the mirror. You hear a knock. 

"Come in!" you say. The door opens, revealing your mother. She comes closer to you.

"Oh, darling, I am so proud of you," she praises. Your mother decided to not sacrifice herself, but retire. Now she lives in another castle, visiting you very often.

"Thank you, I'm a bit nervous," you admit. 

She smiles and says: "It is going to be okay, I am confident in you." Your mother always calmed you down. It was time to go.

The large doors opened, revealing you, in a long, dark dress. Standing in front of you, was your future wife, Tiabeanie. She wore a long, white dress. You walk down the aisle. You see hundreds of eyes on you. You stand in front of Bean.

"Today, we are uniting these two women in marriage," Odval starts to speak, "may these two love and cherrish one another, 'till death do them apart." You and Bean both have big smiles on your faces.

"Tiabeanie, do you take Marceline as your lawfully wedded wife?" Odval asks.

She looks at you: "I do."

"And do you, Marceline, take Tiabeanie as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," you confirm.

"Then by the power invested in me, by the church of Dreamland, I pronounce you, woman and wife!" Everybody starts cheering. This is the happiest day of your life.

The feast was filled with all kinds of food and drinks, people were cheering and laughing. Everybody has a great time.

You and Bean we're sitting in the corner, watching everything. You had already danced and needed a break. 

"Well, I guess we're married now," she speaks.

"Yeah, it's all so surreal," you say.

"I never thought this craziness would lead somewhere," she confessed.

"Me neither," you admit, "but, Tiabeanie, in this land of destinies and hooker fairies, you were the only crazy thing I need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story!
> 
> I'm sorry if it feel a little rushed, I have another story upcoming. Anyways, thanks again!❤️

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I'm writing this story on Wattpad too. It has the same title, so feel free to check it out!


End file.
